


as long as i got you

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Male Friendship, Outing, Soft Boys, Supportive John, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Shivers raked up and down his body, breathing heavy and rapid as unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks. He hadn’t told anyone about his past. Nobody knew.He had kept his secret safe from everyone, including the band for over seven years, lying about his lack of sexual relationships and his inability to take off his shirt. He had even buried some of his best work deep inside his closet to make sure that nobody ever knew about his secret.





	as long as i got you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovies! I'm passing my work from Tumblr to AO3 to reach a bigger audience! If you want to request something or just get the stories the moment they are posted follow me on Tumblr. I am @iamnotbrianmay.

“—and when looking at archives, we can see that the Taylor family didn’t have one girl and one boy, but rather two girls. Regina Meddows Taylor and Clare Taylor.” 

Roger nearly vomited at the mention of his deadname on live television, for the entirety of Britain to know. The reporter kept droning on and on about how the press had gotten the information about Roger’s past, even the hospital he got his top surgery in, and he felt like he was about to pass out. 

Shivers raked up and down his body, breathing heavy and rapid as unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks. He hadn’t told anyone about his past. Nobody knew. 

He had kept his secret safe from everyone, including the band for over seven years, lying about his lack of sexual relationships and his inability to take off his shirt. He had even buried some of his best work deep inside his closet to make sure that nobody ever knew about his secret. 

Now, once he had turned rich, famous, and adored by many, it had come to bite him in the ass. They had just finished their most successful tour yet and judging by the fact that Roger was internationally outed probably meant that ‘_News of the World_’ would probably be their last tour. If not their last album. 

He wouldn’t blame his brothers (_bandmates, _he had to remind himself) if they were to walk out on him for lying and keeping a secret. However, some voice inside him pleaded that that would be the only reason they left. God knows what would happen to him if they were to go because they were disgusted he was _trans_. 

There was a knock on his front door, three small taps followed by two large thuds. It was their code, their signal that the person at the front gate wasn’t a nosey reporter or a fan trying to get a peek into the life of a rockstar. 

Roger wasn’t sure why he would have felt less shitty if it had been one of the latter. He wasn’t prepared for one of the hardest things to ever happen to him. 

The blonde walked over to the door, oversized t-shirt, making him look exceptionally small, and old pyjama pants falling from his slim hips. He sighed before opening the door, trying to blink away the tears that pooled at the brims of his eyes. 

When he opened the door, he was met with the smiling faces of his (ex) friends. Brian was wearing the navy blue coat they had bought together a few years back. Freddie had a large bouquet of pink roses, and Deaky had the most blinding smile of them all. 

“Good morning, darling,” Freddie greeted as he stepped into the house, giving a peck to Roger’s cheek, “I hope you are not very busy. We came here to invade your house.” 

Roger blinked twice; then Brian leaned down to flick the man’s nose, “Hope you have something for me to eat tomorrow for breakfast. You know I hate eggs.” 

“If it’s any consolation,” Deaky said after Brian stepped in, “I told them we should have called you first.” 

He looked like he was about to say something, then from inside he could hear a commotion and Brian screaming, “_Freddie, I told you the vases were in the bottom shelf. Now, look at the mess you’ve made.” _

As Deaky stepped in, he closed the door behind him and took Roger’s hand to guide him to the study where he was previously sitting. The news program was still talking about his situation and Deaky grimaced before changing the channel into something less overwhelming. The Disney Channel was playing the Winnie Pooh movie.

Roger was far to shock to react to Deaky’s hand smoothing over his hair, wrapping him in a blanket, and then leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Don’t worry. We will take care of you. Just like the old times.” 

He turned as if to go help Brian and Freddie with whatever they needed, but as he was leaving Roger called for John, “You all do know I am trans, right? I mean, you did hear it on the news?”

John smiled sadly as if this was something he had expected Roger to say, “Yeah, but that doesn’t change anything. You were trans when we became your friends. You were trans when we recorded our albums and had the best years of our lives. You having been born a girl will not change the person you are now, Roger, and we are here to remind you of that.” 

A completely different thing now caused the tears and light shivers as were the sobs that racked his body. John turned walked towards the sofa and curled around Roger, trying to bring him comfort. 

That’s how Freddie and Brian found them later on, curled around each other, soft sniffles and snores coming from both of their sleeping forms, and the Winnie Pooh Movie playing on the screen of Roger’s TV. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and feedback are highly appreciated.


End file.
